gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rau Le Creuset
Rau Le Creuset is a unit commander in ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). History Cool, cunning, and very mysterious, Rau Le Creuset is an adept commander in his field and an excellent mobile suit pilot. He obtains his fame early in the war during the Battle of Yggdrasil, in which he used his ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suit to destroy 37 Earth Alliance mobile armors and six warships. This feat earned him the Order of the Nebula, a decoration awarded to ZAFT's most outstanding soldiers. After the Battle of Endymion Crater on the moon, Le Creuset becomes the commander of the newly constructed Nazca-class ship Vesalius. Under his command, ZAFT vessels Vesalius and Gamow attacked the neutral colony Heliopolis, where the military contractor Morgenroete was constructing prototype mobile suits for the Atlantic Federation. The raid ended with four of the prototype G weapons being captured by ZAFT and the destruction of Heliopolis itself. The colony's destruction was due to the utilization of heavy weaponry on both sides of the conflict, as ZAFT tried to capture or destroy the GAT-X105 Strike, the only mobile suit able to escape capture and miraculously able to fight as well as a GINN, as well as the mobile suit carrier, Archangel. Rau learned from one of his ace pilots, Athrun Zala, that the pilot of the Strike is an old friend of his, Kira Yamato, whom he believes is being manipulated by the Naturals. Athrun requested to personally convince Kira to see their side of reasoning and if it fails, he'll kill him. Unknown to him, Rau knew who Kira was and his true origins. Apart from attempts to take down the "Legged Ship" (as ZAFT codenamed the Archangel), he shares a strange connection with Earth Alliance Mobile Armor (MA) pilot Mu La Flaga. Despite his allegiance with ZAFT, Rau bears no loyalty to it. Fortunately his reputation is high enough that the ZAFT Defense Council Chairman, Patrick Zala, reveals to him the real plans for Operation Spitbreak. He betrayed Zala by giving whatever he was told to an informant named Murata Azrael, who eventually is found to be the head of the Azrael Conglomerate, a military supplier to the Atlantic Federation, and the leader of the Blue Cosmos rulers of the Earth Alliance. This little betrayal caused a large percentage of ZAFT's earthbound forces to be lost during Operation Spitbreak. This led Zala to believe that the moderates had betrayed ZAFT and had them hunted down. A chance encounter with Mu La Flaga and Kira Yamato in the abandoned colony of Mendel colony revealed his true identity and motives. Rau Le Creuset is the genetically modified clone of Al Da Flaga, Mu La Flaga's father. Considering his own son as nothing, Al Da Flaga conspired with Professor Ulen Hibiki to create several clones of himself, of which Le Creuset is one, to further the funding to create the Ultimate Coordinator, which culminated in Kira's birth. However, he is an imperfect clone. His imperfection was a lack of telomeres that resulted in advanced aging. At first the lack of telomeres were intentional, so as to allow Rau to catch up to Mu in age so that Rau could replace Mu. Once Rau reached Mu's age, they attempted to stop the accelerated aging processed but found that they were not able to do so permanently. So Rau was forced to take a special drug that is made to stabilize his aging. If Rau goes too long without taking the medication, he suffers intense pain. Because of the pain of his imperfection, Rau becomes mentally unstable and he decides that Naturals and Coordinators are both unfit for living, and sees to it that the imminent destruction of both parties is accomplished, with him being the instigator. To facilitate his plan, he leaks to the Earth Alliance the technology used to create the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X09A Justice through a disc he entrusted to Flay Allster, a young Earth Alliance soldier (and crew member of Archangel) that he captured during at JOSH-A. This eventually lead to the reconstitution of nuclear arms in the Earth Alliance, first used against the ZAFT military asteroid Boaz. With nuclear missiles on the Earth Alliance's side, and the Genesis superweapon on ZAFT's side, it seemed clear that all will end. However, the only the Three Ship Alliance stood in Rau's plans for total extermination of mankind. In the final battle of the war, Rau piloted the ZGMF-X13A Providence, the final ZAFT Gundam. Because of the Providence's sheer power, Rau managed to heavily damage Strike and Buster. He also destroyed an escape shuttle that launched from Dominion that contained Flay Allster, after which he has a final battle with Kira Yamato and the Freedom Gundam, who was angered at Flay's death. While they battle, Rau declares that the world is only a place where people can pull triggers. During his fight with Kira, Rau manages to cripple his Gundam using the powerful DRAGOON system. However, the young Coordinator makes a comeback and in a desperate attack mortally wounds Rau, whose suit is eventually caught in the blast of GENESIS and destroyed. Two years have passed since the Second Battle of Jachin Due, but with the start of a new war between the Earth Alliance and PLANT and the subsequent use of nuclear weapons, Rau's words echo in Kira's mind: "With eyes and hearts filled only with hatred and hands that only know how to pull a trigger in this world..." Mobile Suits Age: 28 Birthday: ??? *'ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type' - mention in SEED-MSV background story. Rau use the prototype against Mu in Battle of Endymion. *'ZGMF-515 CGUE' - mobile suit issued to ace pilots such as him *'AMF-101 DINN' - atmospheric flight mobile suit, used by Rau on Operation Spitbreak *'ZGMF-600 GuAIZ' - latest ZAFT Mobile Suit incorporated in the last months of the war; used a silver commander's version, destroyed by Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom *'ZGMF-X13A Providence' - the last of ZAFT's Gundam designs during the First Bloody Valentine War, equipped with the DRAGOON System ; piloted in the final battle of the war Famous Quotes (Taken from English dub) · ”How delightful it is that you could join us, Kira Yamato. Don’t be shy. Come along with me to the place where it all began. Kira... This was where you were born too, now wasn’t it?”- to Mu and Kira inside Mendel, Phase 45- The Opening Door · ”I’m not going to finish you. After all, I made you go through the trouble of coming all this way. So I’ll let you live long enough to hear the whole story. Aren’t you the least bit curious about the full extent of humanity’s insatiable desires? About the fools who pursued their insane dream in the name of progress? Because after all, Kira, you’re a child of this too.” · ”This place is a forbidden temple, the remnants of the dream of fools who thought that they could play God. Did you ever suspect that the people that you’ve called ‘mother’ and ‘father’ your whole life weren’t your real parents? Of course not. If you were aware you wouldn’t have turned out the way you did. You wouldn’t have turned out so normal, free of any sign of a tainted past. You know it never occurred to me, even when Athrun first brought up your name, you might be ‘that’ child. I’d always thought the twins had died, esp you. After all with your real father, Dr Hibiki, you were the highest-priority target of Blue Cosmos. But you survived, grew and threw yourself into the war, and you survived that as well. Why do you think that is? Your story is so unlikely that even I’m starting to become convinced they were on to something. Maybe their crazy dream had some validity.” · ”{Kira: “What are you saying? What are you trying to tell me?”} You are the dream of humanity. The Ultimate Coordinator! It was in pursuit of that dream that Dr Hibiki created the Artificial Womb, and you were the only viable child it ever produced. For that result, a very large number of your siblings were sacrificed. “ · ”Today my secret shall be revealed. I did not come into this world thru natural birth. My genes were altered artificially, early in the embryonic stage of my development. George Glenn was the 1st Coordinator whom humanity knew. Do you have any idea how much darkness has spread across the world b/c of the chaos that he released? I wonder if anyone truly comprehends the full extent of what that man set into motion.” · ”People paid a great price for this dream, so of course they wanted it to come true. No one ever wants to see their dream shattered. Is that what drove them onward? Because people demanded that their hopes and dreams come true no matter what? And what did people gain from this!? What did they get!? What was the result of their dreams?! They thirsted for knowledge, they sought to fulfill thier desires, and ultimately, they forgot why they were doing it. Even as they proclaimed their reverence for human life, they began toying with it, and then they began destroying it! No matter what we’ve learned, no matter what we’ve managed to obtain, nothing ever changes! People are amazing that way. They become envious, hate each other, and destroy each other. If that’s what they truly desire, why don’t they simply exterminate each other?! “ · ”{Mu: “What gives you the right to sound so superior?”} I am the only one who’s earned that right! In the entire universe, I alone have the right to judge all humanity! {Mu: “Cut the crap, you crackpot!”} I’m surprised you don’t remember. We’ve met once before, Mu. Long, long ago, before we ever met on the battlefield. {Mu: “We did what?”} Ha h ha ha ha ha! I am he, that arrogant fool who thought that he could thwart death itself with his money. Al da Flaga, your father, but I am merely that man’s defective clone.” · ”{Mu: “My dad’s clone? You expect anyone to believe that fairy tale?”} I don’t want to believe it either. But unfortunately, it’s true! The final door is about to open, and I’m the one opening it! Then the world that we know will come to an end. This world of insatiable desires will end! And then the conceited fools who struggle within it will finally have their wish come true!” · ”Ha! Do you think you can change what’s going to happen?No one can do anything about it! For the world full of hatred is engulfing the universe! “ · ”You shouldn’t blame me! This is mankind’s dream, mankind’s desire, mankind’s destiny! To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest.{Mu: "You're pathetic"} To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and devour one another. {Mu: “I won’t let your twisted logic make things worse!”} But you’re too late, Mu! You see, I am the product of all this. That’s how I know! I know that humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it’s created!”-during battle with Mu la Flaga, Phase 49-The Final Light. · “Not you again. You’re nothing but an irritant, a pest! You’re something that shouldn’t have been allowed to exist, boy! If people learned of your existence, they would want to be just as you are. They would want to become like you. And that’s the reason why your existence cannot be allowed! {Kira: “Even if that’s true, I’m not defined by my abilities alone!”} Who’s going to believe that line? Will they understand that? Of course they won’t! Nobody will!”-during 1st round against Kira, Phase 50-To An Endless Future · ”It’s a shame, really. I did enjoy your songs. But the real world isn’t as kind as the one in pop songs!”-to Lacus Clyne as he attacks the Eternal and Kusanagi. · ”Shout all you want, but it’s too late now. This is our destiny. People knew where they were heading when they choose to walk this path. Justice and faith, ignorance and escapism. They never learn. They never listen! We have reached the end of that path. There’s no way to prevent it now. Mankind vanquished, at last! Just as they deserve.{Kira: “you’re crazy, and so is your logic.”} That’s how people think. You know it! {“Kira: you’re wrong. people aren’t like that at all!”} Ha! How are they not like that? What’s your proof? This is a world where people’s hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers! What do you believe in, and why do you? {Kira: “you dont understand anything else!’’} Of course. After all, people can only under stand what they’ve experienced. Why torment yourself saying ‘eventually someday’? How long have you been fighting with your mind clouded by that brand of sweet poison?”-during second bout with Kira. · Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha! No matter what happens now, I’ve won! When Jachin self-destructs, Genesis will fire. There’s no way the process can be stopped. Earth will burn, and the ensuing cries of the victims will trigger battle anew! This will be a day of reckoning for everyone! This is their destiny. They led us to the inevitable end. You even helped bring this about, boy!”-to Kira, once Genesis’s doomsday sequence is activated. Creuset, Rau Le